Takashi Dragonway
Appearance Many people have contributed Takashi's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to that of a delinquent. He is a near-splitting image of his father as he has inherited his jet black hair and a face described to be handsome and clean-shaven with somewhat rugged yet warm features. His hair is naturally messy that typically features a fringe on the right side which partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, it is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. However, his eyes are identical to those of his mother as they are typically seen changing from silver to golden. Takashi is above-average height as he stands at 6'2" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him. Despite this, many have noted that Takashi has a charming and warm smile. 73748042-352-k402748.jpg AcceptableSkinnyGourami-small.gif|Takashi's intimidating appearance Apparel At Higashi Academy, he wears the standard male uniform: a white jacket over a black dress shirt and black pants, along with a white necktie. When dressing casual in his free time, his most common outfit consists of a red checkered, long sleeve collar shirt that is opened up to reveal a dark grey t-shirt and black pants. While out with the group, he wore a black, long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants with a black and gold watch that his mother had given to him on his sixteenth birthday. Takashis hero costume consists of a high collared black and grey jacket, black pants with light grey insides and black combat boots. He also wears black fingerless gloves with dark grey cuffs at the wrists of his gloves and a dark brown belt tilted down to the left with a small pouch attached to the back. Later on, his hero costume gained an black arm band. Unknown.jpeg Blinded kuroo tetsurou x reader by yasmochi-d8s1a8k.jpg 70fa5a520336661a8401af1f5bf902c8.jpg Fca00402acdb06a195b8cff790164dd5.jpg|Takashi's first Costume Personality Takashi initially appeared as a nonchalant, quiet and reserved person who often chose to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others as he would even , something that has given him the impression of being haughty which has caused several others to dislike him. However, this preference to be by himself stems from him having difficulty with properly interacting with others with his mother going as far as to describe . Takashi is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on . This also applies to perverted situations: . He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. However, there are a few situations that have caused Takashi to loose his patience and cool. He is shown to possess an large amount of courage and toughness that is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to refuse to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle or training. While it is often downplayed, Takashi has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, Takashi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whenever he is (or they) completely naked whether they are female or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this si due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Takashi has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why Mitsuko is in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Takashi initially had some training in fighting which he would practice daily on a punching bag during workouts and was skilled enough to hold his own against the likes of . After training with, he became more skillful as shown during his fight with * Bukijutsu: * Enhanced Strength: One of his greatest abilities, aside from his Quirk, is his physical prowess. Even as a child, he was able to break bones with mere punches. During a brawl with Medaka while she was using her quirk, he was able to fight on par with her. * Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Takashi´s body is incredibly durable to blunt damage as he is shown multiple times capable simply shrugging off wounds and taking attacks that would disable or outright kill many others. During a fight with a pair of Gogmagogs, he was caught and smashed between their fists but emerged unharmed. * Enhanced Speed and Stamina: Takashi is blindingly quick as he was able to keep up with Medaka * Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Takashi's agility allows him to perform high feats of agility such as leaping very high and across large distances, land lightly on his feet and perform a multitude of acrobatic, gymnastic and martial feats such as flips, handsprings and spinning kicks. He can also process moving objects much better than most can, allowing him to catch projectiles in mid-air and dodge or block attacks with ease. * Willpower: One major characteristic of Takashi's is his indomitable will. Despite anything dangerous thrown at him, he will alway push forward and never never up. With that said one of the few things that will break his will even for a moment will be losing those close to him * Cooking: Having been taught by his mother at a young age, he is exceptionally skilled in cooking. He has even thought of opening his own restaurant one day. * Animal Communication: As shown several times, Takashi has a rather unusual/particular way with animals in a manner in which most others don't and has an innate ability to communicate and bond with the creature. * First Aid: Takashi has some experience in first aid which he learned after going through several classes in the past. He was able to reset his arm after it was broken then proceeding to make a sling for it. * Keen Intellect: Quirk [[Familiar Summoning|'Familiar Summoning']]: An Emitter Quirk inherited from his father, Takashi is the host of various sentient, beast-like creatures that he can materialize from his body and utilize for various purposes such as attacking opponents, defending himself and/or others as well as for support. However, he is unable to summon more than two at a time without risking putting to much strain on his body and damaging it. He is also unable to immediately summon a 'familiar' if it is destroyed and must wait a certain amount of time before he is able to manifest it again. Super Moves Lightning Shield: Takashi creates a lightning shield that he can use to block attacks. Stats Equipment Trivia * Takashi's appearance is based on Tetsurou Kuroo from Haikyuu!! * Takashi is half-Japanese on his mothers side * According to many others, Takashi has a subtle accent * His favorite food is Sushi and Dango as he would often eat the two on a daily basis * The person Takashi respects the most is his mother * Takashi means "fierce warrior". His last name is made up but is suppose to mean "path of the dragon" due to most of his familiar's being dragon in appearance Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Males